Moonstar
This page is about Moonstar, formerly Moonshadow. If you are looking for Moonstar, formerly Moonlight, visit the Moonstar (Moonlight) page. Early Life Moonstar was born to Mistystar and a anonymous loner tom as Moonkit. She is the sister of Frosteyes and Silverstorm. She leads MoonClan, a clan formed to preserve the warrior code with Silverstorm as her deputy. MoonClan has a treaty with LightningClan because Moonstar's former apprentice, Lightningstar, is the leader. Though Moonstar is of RiverClan, she has some ThunderClan blood due to her mother's half-clan status. Life before the Great Journey Moonpaw was apprenticed to Icewing of RiverClan. She was in the Prophecy of Moon and Ice which featured Moonpaw and Frostpaw for them to rescue Mistystar when she was captured by the Dark Forest. Moonpaw's warrior name was Moonshadow and as Moonshadow, she mentored Lightningpaw (Lightningclaw and Lightningstar). She found she was in a second prophecy with Silverstorm, Star, and River. In that prophecy, she went on the Great Journey to escape from the clans. Moonshadow received her lives from Mistystar, Firestar, Starfire, Runningwind, Bramblestar, Leopardstar, Bluestar, Cloudstar, and Feathertail. As Moonstar, she first made Lightningpaw, Winterpaw, and Hawkpaw into warriors of MoonClan as Lightningclaw, Winterleaf, and Hawkstorm, respectively, so that they would be accepted into MoonClan if they ever wished to come along the Great Journey or anytime afterwards. Her former apprentice, Lightningclaw, and Silverstorm's former apprentice, Winterleaf, declined when asked to go on the Great Journey to protect their beloved ThunderClan from the treacherous Thornstar's regime. Hawkstorm, however, did come on the Great Journey. Description Moonstar is a lithe, pure black she-cat with a silver crescent on her forehead that glows during full moon under the moonlight. She has wise, dark blue sapphire eyes with silver flecks. Moonstar is clever and witty and works best with Silverstorm, River, Frosteyes, and Star. She is close friends with Lightningstar, her former apprentice, and Winterleaf, Silverstorm's apprentice and Lightningstar's cousin, advisor, and close friend. Her best traits are her intelligence and agility. She is also fiercely compassionate, authoritative, feisty, and very brave, bordering on fearless. Moonstar is a feared enemy not only for her skill in battle, but for her quick mind that thinks up clever strategies constantly. Mates and Kits On the Great Journey, there was a tom by the name of Eagle that Soars in the Sky who died saving a Tribe kit from a puma that lived in the mountains. Before he died, he told Moonstar that he wanted to ask her if she would be his mate to which Moonstar replied, "I would've gladly accepted". Moonstar grieved over his death and that contributed to her decision to not take a mate. Moonstar never took a mate because as she said to River immeadiatly after the Great Journey, "I still have six of my lives. And we live in perfect harmony. SkyClan is still a distance away and LightningClan is my close friend and ally. We live close enough to the Twolegs so that no badgers or foxes can disturb us, but far enough away that we won't be attacked by Twolegs. Illness isn't likely to take me either, as we have strong herbs here and a fantastic medicine cat, Rainbreeze. All I can do is lead my clan as best as I can and wait to die from old age six more times." River asked her if her death frightened her, but Moonstar replied, "Death doesn't frighten me. Not yours, not mine, not anyone's. Because the day is coming when everyone I know today will be gone. When Riverkit, Windkit, Shadowkit, and Thunderkit are all elders. That's why I didn't take a mate. He would be able to spend the rest of his life with me, but I would have to live on alone." Moonstar didn't want to have to suffer through the pain and grief of losing a mate because even for a leader, she had exceptionally long lives. However, when a loner by the name of Ginger came to MoonClan with four half-starved kits, Moonstar offered to take them in. Ginger asked Moonstar to care and name them, so she named them after the four clans, as Riverkit was a sleek and misty blue-silver she-kit, Shadowkit was a pure black with dark silver swirled she-kit, Winkit was a lithe and brown with dark tabby striped tom, and Thunderkit was a fiery red-orange tom with darker brown streaks. Silverstorm cared for the kits, but Moonstar still watched over them like a second mother. LightningClan and MoonClan did eventually decide to restore some more of the clans, so Riverkit, Thunderkit, and Shadowkit became Leaders of the three clans so that there, including LightningClan and MoonClan, would be five clans in total. Riverstar, Thunderstar, and Shadowstar led their clans with three from LightningClan, Moonstar (formerly Moonlight), Nightstar, and Sunstar so that neither LightningClan nor MoonClan could become too powerful. Death